Beautiful Assassin
by MistyWing
Summary: AU LarvaMiyu Miyu's father hires a body guard, who hides his face behind a mask. No one knows that behind the mask is the face of a villain out to take her down. What makes him turn around and become a rival for her affections? Full summary inside.
1. INTRODUCTION

_Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to anything from Vampire Princess Miyu manga/OVA/t.v. series. The plot is the only original piece of this story_

**Summary: Miyu is sixteen and she lives with her father, step-mother, and step-brother. The only person, close to her in age, who ever loved her, understood her, and cared for her, was her step-brother, Tomeo. Even so, her loving father hires a body guard, who likes to hide his face behind a mask. As if Miyu wasn't strange enough in school, now the even stranger, masked body guard has to follow her everywhere she goes. What could be worse? No one knows that behind the mask is the face of a villain out to take her out. And somehow, this whole body guard thing has something to do with her deceased mother, who died twelve years ago. What does all this mean? **

Beautiful Assassin

INTRODUCTION

The sound of two gunshots filled the dark, foggy night.

A child, stood aloof in the night, staring at the body of a woman next to her feet. Her own ragged breaths shook her entire body.

Chilling screams of the crowd surrounded her. They ran about in horror, seeking a safe place for cover.

"Miyu!" A bulky man in a black suit ran up to her. He scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "You are in danger!" In his worry, his ear piece fell out of his ear. "We need back-up here!" He roared into his walkie-talkie. "Where is Yamano-sama?"

"We have him safe and sound," replied another officer over the static.

"Papaaaaa…" Miyu whispered as she laid her head against the man's chest.

"Okay, Miyu," he said.

"Yamano-sama asks if his daughter is alright. Copy?"

"Copy… She's with me. Over."

O.o.O

Miyu sat in the police station with a black trench coat weighing her tiny shoulders. Her little head fell.

"Nooooo!" She heard her father wail in the captain's office.

A slim, gentle looking police officer threw her arms around Miyu in comfort.

"Look Miyu-chan… You're mother…"

"Mamaaaaa…" Miyu said, looking at the young officer with bright, ruby-gold eyes.

The woman sighed and pulled the girl into a tighter embrace. "Oh, Miyu… You're mother is gone. I'm sorry."

"Oh my wife!" Yamano cried in dismay. He threw open the captain's door and stumbled out of the office.

"Miyu!" He cried in surprise, grabbing his daughter tightly. He picked her up and tried to run out of the station.

All the officers blockaded the doorway.

"What the hell!" He spat.

"You're not safe outside, Yamano-sama," the captain replied quietly. "Please listen. Think of your daughter."

"Where is my wife?"

"Her body is in the morgue."

"This was not supposed to happen. They were after me. Not my wife. Why?" He fell to his knees and wept. Miyu had her tiny arms around her father's neck, clinging onto him.

"Papaaaaa… Mama is gone."


	2. ONE

ONE

_Enter a sturdy, six-two man. His shinny, black boots made not a sound against the oak floor boards as he entered the Senior Vice Minister of Justice Yamano's study room. The man was wearing a black trench coat as he clutched a suitcase in one hand. His gelled head gleamed like midnight streamers glued to his scalp, with the orange glow of the lamps. Slowly he directed his coal-like eyes on the silhouette by the shaded windows. _

"_Yamano-sama, did you just say your daughter is a target?" Asked Mr. Agent X._

_Yamano turned slowly from his place. "That is precisely why I called. You know what circumstance I'm under right now. I need to know Miyu is safe everywhere she goes."_

"_I will find you the best body guard in all of Jap…"_

"_No, I do not trust any Japanese body guard. The people who are after me are Japanese. What if he works for them?"_

"_Yamano-sama, I'll do my best to find him."_

"_You'd better."_

_There was a soft knock on the door and the minister called in the person on the other side. A petite girl stepped through the threshold, still in her school uniform. Her hair was twisted in a neat braid on her back. She stared at her father obediently, tipping her chin respectively, to acknowledge the agent, who stood off to the side._

"_Miyu, this is Agent X."_

_Miyu's golden brown eyes settled on the stranger in her father's study. "Is that a code name?" She asked quietly._

_Agent X cleared his throat. "Maybe, Miyu-chan."_

_Her eyes hardened. "Are you the new body guard?"_

"_No. I'm more of a private investigator of sorts. Your father asked me to find you a body guard."_

_Miyu threw a quick glance back at her father as she turned to go. "Very well… I'm going to find Tomeo now."_

_The door clicked shut._

"_In spite of her discord, you're going through with this?" Agent X questioned hesitantly. "What are you going to do for the boy and your wife?"_

"_They're safe."_

_Agent X frowned. "If Miyu-chan needs protection, I will provide her only the best."_

_Yamano's cheeks and eyes crinkled as he smiled. "That is why I hired you."_

**IlIlIlIlIlIlI**

Lurking in the ebony cloaked night was a man behind a great willow tree. He too, was shrouded in blackness. There was not a sound, but the sound of running water in the stream. He adjusted his mask on his face and stared upwards at the bright window of the Yamano manor. He watched a profile moving back and forth, blotting out some of the light. She was right behind the gossamer drapes. This was his job.

He jumped lightly off the ground and caught a branch. He swung himself up and ascended lightly and easily with his hands and feet. He barely made any noise, except for the slight rustling of the leaves due to the disturbance of the branches he touched. He was good at this. This was his job.

He stopped, just at the second to highest branch, where the leaves still hid him. He reached inside the side pocket of his black robe, while the stone, white mask, slipping from his face. He finally had to pull it half-way down, revealing unfeeling blood-red eyes. His hand clutched a black, shinny revolver. Cold, pale hands worked to cock the gun. He bent his knees as he waited and waited. Suddenly, behind the yellow pane the curtains stirred. A small, pale brunette in a white, lacey slip pulled open the curtains of her window. The moment, he saw her, his gun came to his eye level and the finger on the trigger twitched excitedly.

The seconds passed and still the sound of a gun shot did not sound. Something else sounded though. The wind kept whispering: My job, my job, my job.

The girl lent on the window sill, casting her golden eyes up to the night sky and against the red moon. Her hands came up to brace the chilly air. From afar, he noticed a crystal tear fall from her bright eyes and then, he knew it.

Dropping his tense hands, the gun fell from his grasp and landed in the darkness below. He gazed at her and something struck his heart. Somehow, she was pulling him towards her with invisible chords. He felt it because he knew it. He knew he couldn't do it. He heard her heart break in the dead silence. He heard her… Calling to him, whether she knew it or now.

Suddenly the crackle of static reached his ear. The girl he was supposed to assassinate, Miyu, turned her head in alert. She pulled back from the window and drew in her curtains, quick and easy. He let out a defeated breath, as he descended as quietly as he ascended. Landing lightly on his feet he hurried away, blackness against white grass. He picked up his call as he sprinted.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"Did you get the job done, Claws?"

"What's it to you?"

"Good. There has been a change of plans."

Claws grinned into the speaker.

**IlIlIlIlIlIlI**

"Nii-san…" Miyu Yamano murmured as she walked next to her step-brother, Tomeo.

"Yes Miyu?"

"Do you need help in Math anymore?"

"I passed the last test thanks to you, Miyu. I think I'll be fine now."

"Nii-san… you're mother wants you to do well…"

"Miyu… I think you should worry about your marks. Your father will be very upset if you lose your scholarship," Tomeo said, smiling gently down at her.

"Nii-san, I can help you and keep up in school," Miyu promised, jumping in front of her brother.

He gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Miyu… I can do it."

"I know that. I believe you can," Miyu said, smiling back at her brother.

"Is that all you needed from me? You've been acting… Distant this past week."

"Promise you won't tell Papa."

Tomeo's face suddenly became grim "Who is it this time? Ichiru? Aya? I'll get them back, I promise. Just name them."

"No, Nii-san… It was last night. I think I'm being watched."

"You're…"

"I'm being watched."

The wind swirled the dust on the floor around them. And all Tomeo could do was stare at his sister, totally bewildered.

**IlIlIlIlIlIlI**

"Yes Okaa-san…" Miyu whispered obediently as she crouched on the floor to pick up her step-mother's trinket, which slipped under the sofa.

"And after that, you can help the maids with dinner."

"Yes, Okaa-san."

"I can help, too," Tomeo suggested, offhandedly.

"You will do no such thing."

Junko turned from the teenagers as she adjusted the things on the shelf. At that instant, Tomeo made a face at his mother over his math book. Then, he turned and gave a promising smile to Miyu. He would try to help her anyway when his mother's back was turned. It was always hard, though, when Junko almost always had a close watch on her boy day in and day out at home.

"Nii-san, it's okay…"

Miyu stood, shaking off the dust on her school uniform as she handed over the trinket to Junko, her step-mother.

Her nose crinkled. "Miyu, have you been rolling around in the dirt? You smell and look horrendous! Don't you know that your father has guests in his room right now? They'll be down here any minute. Go fix your hair, at least!"

Miyu looked at her brother, but only saw his passive face, concentrating hard on the math problems in his book. He could never do anything. He would never do anything against his own mother.

"Miyu," a disgruntled voice unexpectedly broke out from behind her.

Miyu held her breath when she turned to face her father just a foot behind her. Two men flanked him, one in a black trench coat and the other in a black, hooded robe.

"Papa," she nodded at her father, and then fixed her eyes on the hooded man. Her eyes slanted in suspicion.

"Miyu, you remember Agent X."

"Yes, how do you do, Sir?" She nodded to him as well.

"Miyu-chan… I'm fine… How are you?"

"Fine. What do you want here?" She asked in irritation.

"Investigating as always, Miyu-chan."

Miyu twisted her braid and flicked it behind her, expressing her silent defeat. "I'm sorry if I sound short with you, Agent X."

"No, there is no need to apologize. I understand what you're going through."

"I do not need anybody to follow me, okay?"

"Miyu, this is Larva." Her father suddenly interrupted as he stepped to the side to clear a space between her and the stiff, black robed body guard. "He will be protecting you from now on. He will eat with you, go to school with you, and do whatever girls your age likes to do with you. He will be close to you at all times. He will even have a room across from yours."

"That's good. You wouldn't want him in my room," she spoke sadistically, not breaking her glare she pit against Larva. She still could not see his face behind the shadows of his hood.

"She doesn't need a body guard!" Tomeo suddenly interjected. "She's got me."

"Miyu and I talked through this, Tomeo. It's settled."

"But, Yamano-sama, it's not fair!"

"Shut up, Tomeo!" Junko murmured fiercely. "Your father has spoken."

Larva shifted slowly, raising an arm to pull down his hood. With the other hand he touched his mask and slowly pulled it off. His eyes were fixed on Miyu, but the girl suddenly had no interest in seeing his face. She was oblivious, to his perfectly handsome face, with the chiseled chin and set jaw. She didn't even look at the color of his hair, which was a gray-blue shade or the color of his eyes, shimmering rubies set in his pale skin.

Agent X made the introductions, "Larva this is Miyu. Miyu this is Larva."

Larva stepped forward, so that he stood in front of the girl, a steady seventeen inches towering over her. The girl still had her eyes closed and cast downwards. She could feel him near her, but she refused to look up at him.

"He came from Europe. One of the best in his world," Agent X explained.

Miyu finally looked at him, concentrating her eyes on him. "I don't care how good you are. I don't need you around."

"That's right!" Tomeo shouted in outrage. "She's always had me!"

Miyu glowered at Larva, but Larva just continued to gaze at her passively as a flurry of angry words were exchanged inside the foyer around them.

"I've always been with Miyu. That's why none of the creeps can get to her."

"I never needed anyone," she whispered under her breath. "I never needed anyone."

It seemed only Larva heard her because when she marched up the stairs and out of the foyer, everyone was still shouting at each other.

* * *

**Thanks ****BlueDragonGirl1, ****LadyDesdemona****, RequiemElise****, echelon098****, and Jemi**** for your reviews!**


	3. TWO

TWO

A faded black and white photo of a ten-year-old girl shot at an angle was sandwiched between motionless fingers. The photo was smudged a bit, but Larva still knew who it was inhabiting the colorless Kodak moment. The photograph was taken six years ago when she was at one of her father's parties. She was decked in a kimono and her hair was twisted in its usual style.

Larva remembered receiving the photograph just days ago when he was back in Europe. The photo came with an airplane ticket that took him to where he was now. The girl in the image had looked so fragile and lost, he laughed in wonder, knowing that this was going to be the easiest and cleanest job he would ever have to complete. However, in the end, the mission had to be put aside. It so happened, that the girl he was supposed to assassinate attracted him more than the thirst of blood and kill.

Larva did an extensive search on her background when he was still in Ireland. He wanted to know her life to have an idea who he planned to smother. She lost her mother twelve years ago, when Yamano-sama was in a conference with the other ministers. The Senior Vice Minister of Justice and his wife and child were coming out of a building when the gunshots sounded. Minister of Justice Yamano was a few blocks ahead of his wife and daughter when he heard the whizzing bullets penetrate the misty air. He spun around to look behind him, but two of his body guards ushered him by the arms out of the opening and into the alleys of the solitude streets. Little Miyu was returned to her father unscathed, but her own mother was not that lucky. One year after his wife's passing, Yamano remarried. Miyu met her new older step-brother, Tomeo, and attended the same school as him. She was ranked the top student in all the academics, but still lived in the shadows of her father. Believed to be misguided, and traumatized, people accepted Miyu as the girl who never had any close friends in school. She was never active with the community like her father was or even active in extracurricular activities for her own enjoyment. She was the type who never spoke to you and never looked twice at you.

Larva rose from his seat against the headboard of his bed as he studied the white mask fastened to his lower arm. He was a disgrace. How could he carry out the task at hand when he suddenly grew weak at the heart at the sight of impenetrable sorrow?

There was a timid knock on his door. He snapped his mask back on and headed to the door to answer it.

A maid looked back at him shakily. "The children have left for school."

Larva twisted around and darted for the window in the next room that looked down on the pathway leading out of the manor's back door. He pulled the window up and looked down a five story window. Angry, he noticed Miyu Yamano ambling alongside her brother through his raging, blood-red eyes. Black cloak fluttering around him he jumped out the window to catch the wind. He stumbled into the thick branches of a tree. Purposefully, he tumbled down, knocking the branches and scraping his hands. Amazingly he landed lightly on two feet in front of the stunned pair. He had to bend his knees slightly to keep from damaging his knees. Years of practice and experience had made him immune to pain or fear.

Larva flung his cloak back and stepped forward. He grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her towards him. She stumbled forward, eyes still wide from shock.

"You do not leave without me," he said coldly.

"Let go of her or I shall call for Yamano-sama!" Tomeo called. The boy's face was as red as a tomato.

Larva turned his masked face to Tomeo. "This is none of your concern."

"Leave Miyu alone!"

Larva released her and made his way around her, to stand in front of Tomeo. The boy was not too bad height-wise. He was missing only an inch or two off of Larva.

"My direct orders are to protect. If any harm threatens Miyu, I must be there. Anything or anyone that stands in my way will be hurt."

Tomeo glowered at him as his knees buckled underneath him. "I-I-I…" His fists started trembling.

"Tomeo, let's go," Miyu's quiet voice cut through his raging thoughts.

Tomeo glanced back at Miyu, whose unedifying eyes seemed to have settled on Larva's back side.

"You," her voice was icy now and Larva turned to show he acknowledged her speaking to him. "Don't hurt my brother."

Larva's head went up and down in obedience to Miyu's surprise. Larva had witnessed the everlasting gloom in her eyes after he threatened Tomeo. He regretted his words, feeling the sting of pain in his beating heart to any sort of negative emotion she let off. Her sorrow was his sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Miyu."

Miyu looked up startled when her bodyguard reached down to embrace her face in his large palm. She looked up into the hollow holes of his mask for what seemed like eternity, seeing only the unseen. In about a second, Tomeo, jerked Miyu out of Larva's reach and started pulling her along. "Come on, Miyu," he panted. "Don't let this idiot get to you."

Larva was at her elbow for the rest of the day. No one bothered her at all. Maybe it was because of her scary, mute companion or just the mask. Her peers cleared a path for her when she walked the congested halls. Dead silence greeted her in her classes instead of the usual jeers or rude remarks.

Miyu never felt so frustrated, so hopeless, and so confused in her life. Brows furrowed, head pounding, she tried to live the rest of the day and the many other days to come.

* * *

**Thanks Reviewers BlueDragonGirl1, Sakae, lith4**


	4. THREE

THREE

Walking along the sidewalk and hugging the fence of a prestigious Japanese high school, Agent X tried to peek over the many students, who were all paralyzed by fright. Agent X weaved by them to see for himself what all the commotion was about.

To his dismay, he noticed a dark cloaked man, wearing a white mask, grip a boy no older then seventeen by his uniform collar. And Miyu stood off to the side with an eerie look on her face. Agent X stepped forward. "What is going on here?" Both Larva and Miyu seemed to block him out.

"Larva put him down…" Miyu coolly demanded.

Larva held the boy up higher by the collar and gave him a menacing glare. "He will apologize first."

"That's enough. Let him go," Agent X said.

"He will apologize," he repeated. Larva started shaking the boy.

"Release him this instant!"

Larva dropped him and looked to the side at Miyu, who raised her voice at him. She approached him and he looked at her with a tenderness that almost rattled her. Without warning and disregarding the look he gave her, she grabbed him by the arm and took him around the building away from the crowd that he had drawn.

Three weeks, he had been mute, cooperative, and distantly protective. He should have known better than to get riled up by a boy calling her names.

"Larva, this is the way it is. It's been like this even before you came along. You can't touch these people."

"He made you sad."

Miyu frowned in confusion.

"You! I would like a word with you! Now!" It was Agent X who spoke to Larva. He rounded the corner and advanced towards them like a ferocious panther. "I said 'keep a low profile!' Do you want 'them' to know about her? You can't come drawing over hoards of people."

Miyu suddenly stepped in front of Larva and halted Agent X abruptly.

"A word with _me_ if you don't mind," she said rather coldly. "In private," she added, already making her way out by the back gate and into the quiet woods. Larva stood as still as stone as he watched them disappear into the shadows of the trees.

"You hired a nut! Why'd you do that?" Miyu asked, snapping a branch out of their way.

"A strong nut and a very obedient one to you, Miyu-chan."

"Why can't you take care of me?"

"Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes."

"Your father hired me many years ago for your protection. I was also doing a lot of undercover work at the same time. It seems that you now need a full-time body guard, so I got him."

"I guess it's your way of making a living…"

"Miyu-chan, you must trust me. Larva needs to be here all the time whether you like it or not."

"I have accepted it, Agent."

"Good."

He started walking back, willing Miyu to follow him. "You haven't explained to me what your undercover work is."

"I'm a P.I. It's confidential."

"Fine, then. At least give me a name. Every time you call or talk to me, I have to call you by that ridiculous code name."

"Matsukaze."

"Matsukaze?"

"It's classified. You actually aren't supposed to know. Even your father… He doesn't know."

"That will do," Miyu said with a satisfactory smile.

For some strange, inexplicable reason, Agent X believed she would not let anyone know his true name. It was the reason why he told her his name so easily.

As Agent X and Miyu came out of the trees, Larva's shadow startled Agent X. Agent X quickly drew his gun, but five pointy claws were dangerously placed against his cold throat before he even had the chance to cock his firearm.

"Larva!" Miyu screamed.

"You have kept Miyu unsafe. If I were villain, Miyu would be dead by now."

"Larva let him go!"

Agent X smiled shakily up at him. "Why do you think I hired you?"

"You led her somewhere, out of my sight. I couldn't see you or her. Anything could have happened. You could be an imposter," Larva murmured. His nails pressed a little harder against the agent's throat.

"Hey!" Miyu's hand was on Larva's claws. Red eyed, and wild, Larva unintentionally pushed her too hard. She stumbled a few paces back and stared at Larva in awe. He was powerful even when he was trying to protect someone else.

Larva rushed to her and bent over her protectively. "Miyu, I'm sorry."

She rubbed her hands and looked away from him. "It's nothing."

He was incredibly close to her, taking up all her breathing space, but he did not touch her.

Agent X looked on in bewilderment as he touched his neck and felt the warm blood between his sticky fingers. Larva had completely forgotten the accusations he shot at him. Larva apparently held a fascination or even an attraction to Agent X's sixteen-year-old ward. The agent frowned upon the idea. Warily, he subjected to do a deeper and heavier background check. Then, getting up he disappeared from the school grounds and returned to his work.

** To be continued...**


	5. FOUR

FOUR

"I'll be up in fifteen minutes. Okay?" Miyu called up a flight of stairs.

Tomeo, sucking at his soda through a bendy straw smiled curtly at her. "I'll be waiting."

"I just need to finish up in the kitchen. Okaa-san wants it cleaned up before she gets back."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright alone with him?"

Miyu turned her head to the side and stared at Larva in an agitated way. "I've lived this long with him." She sighed and waved her hand. "I'm used to it by now."

Tomeo left them, fixing his eyes on Larva as he walked.

Miyu disappeared, reentering her world of chores again and Larva followed her like a second shadow. She no longer ignored him anymore, but she still continued telling him off sometimes. If Larva was not as tough and cold as he was, he might have been hurt by the way she pushed him sometimes. His advances stressed her and made her furious most of the time. Yet, she could not help, but imagine how her boring life would return if he were not around. He always gave her a chance to unleash some of her frustration on him. Larva was like a living statue anyways. He listened well and he occupied most of her space.

His calm, tall presence gave her a sense of composure and relief. There was always a bad and good side in a person. It was good that he did not talk much.

"Why do you take this from them?" Larva asked from behind her, watching her back as she washed the dishes.

"Tomeo needs a little extra help sometimes and Okaa-san feels that I need to prepare to be a good housewife when I'm older."

"Lies."

"How would you know how I feel anyway?" She suddenly demanded. She glared at Larva, who was sitting on the kitchen stool.

"Maybe because I feel like you."

"You don't feel like me! You're cold and abnormal!"

"I'm alone," he said quietly.

Miyu gazed at the masked man as the foam from the dishwasher dripped to her elbows. She suddenly felt guilty. Why was it guilt, though?

"Let me help you with the dishes," he said, rising from his seat.

"No, Okaa-san will be home soon. If she sees you helping me, she'll be upset."

"I do not understand."

"You might be fired."

"I don't care. If you want me here, I'll be here." He pulled up his sleeves, revealing normal, human fingers.

"Where are your claws?"

"They are on only when I need them."

"I thought they were surgically attached. You were so good with them they seemed a part of you."

"Lots of people think that."

Miyu smiled. "Maybe it's because you're so good at your job."

"Maybe…"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"I have."

Miyu froze. "Was it bad?"

"It made me feel stronger."

Miyu handed him a plate. "Strength completes a person. Maybe that's why I don't feel whole. It's all because of my weaknesses."

"If strength makes us complete, how come I don't feel whole?"

"It's different for all of us, Larva. You just have to figure out what makes you whole."

Larva watched her through his mask. She looked serene and gentle with wisps of hair falling into her eyes. The corners of her mouth lifted a little.

"Larva, it's sketchy to stare at someone through a mask."

"I cannot take it off."

"Why not? You do everything else I tell you to!"

"I cannot remove it because I have shamed my family and my father."

"Shamed?"

"I have failed."

"What are you talking about?"

The door to the kitchen creaked open. Tomeo's voice was heard over the hot running water. "I just wanted to make sure you remembered I was waiting upstairs, Miyu."

"Nii-san… Right, sorry to keep you waiting."

Miyu rinsed the rest of the dishes and handed them to Larva. She wiped her hands hastily on her apron and started heading out with her brother. Before she went too far though, she turned around and came back to Larva. "Rest Larva. You did a good job today." Her eyes were still asking him that same question; 'How did you fail?' Nonetheless, she touched his shoulder.

He felt her touch lifting his spirits slightly. However, he still felt the weight of obligation on his shoulder even more. Horrible thoughts raged through his mind. He could not do it. He could not be the assassin his father raised him to be.

**IlIlIlIlIlIlI**

Larva stood on the threshold of Tomeo's study, and listened to Miyu's quiet instructions about derivatives. Then, suddenly the cell-phone in his robe vibrated him and averted his attention away from the two students.

Without looking at the caller id he asked his caller, "What?"

He didn't notice that Miyu suddenly turned to look at him, not at all surprised by the tone of voice he used to the person who called him.

"Well hello, Claws. Haven't heard from you in awhile," said a sneaky, suave, nasal, voice.

Larva became more poised if possible. He glanced up and noticed Miyu staring at him peculiarly. Then, swiftly he backed out of the doorway and walked a little further down the hall for privacy. He peaked through windows once and a while as he walked.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Just wonder why you haven't cleaned up, yet. I thought we had an agreement? Why is she still alive?"

"I'm doing my job right now."

"For that undercover agent, I know! Don't give me that crap! I was the one who suggested it! You have been very, very disobedient, young man and I think it's time for us to meet in person. I need to speak to you. Why don't you just step outside for a minute?"

Larva was unnerved by his tone of voice. One minute it was high and tight with venom and the next minute, it dropped to a low, scarily monotone octave.

"I am with the Yamano children."

"Tell them you have brunch with a friend. You Europeans like brunch, am I right?"

Larva gripped the phone in his hand tightly.

"I'm just a few blocks down. Be there now." And then the caller hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Were you listening?"

"Who was it?" Miyu asked again. She stepped up to him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's nothing you should be concerned about. Stay here and continue studying." With that said, Larva flipped his robe with a hand in a finalized motion.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I can't tell you. I promise I will come back."

"Larva!"

For once Larva ignored her. He left the house walking at a normal pace. He kept going until he saw a Rolls Royce parked just around the corner of the main street. Larva looked about him before he slowly stepped up to the tinted window.

The door popped open and Larva slipped in. Sitting beside him was Fatty Fuji. His name was who he was. He was a big, tanned man with a gray beard. He looked like he was about to explode with the way his stomach fell out in front of him. His bushy, silver eyebrows gave him a dormant impression. The way those eyebrows drooped over his eyes he reminded Larva of a manatee.

"Your father is rolling over in his grave because of you, Son."

"Don't talk about my father."

"What is up with you? I tell you to do one little thing and you can't even do it. This is not the first time you have been assigned to kill. I got that bit from your brother."

Larva didn't say anything.

"Have you developed a crush on her?" Suddenly, the man was in his face. "Look Pretty Boy, this isn't some high school drama."

"I know."

"Don't think I'm stupid. I've been watching you."

"Then, you should know that, it is only a matter of time."

Fatty Fuji breathed in. "Why the hell is it taking so long?"

"I am working my plan."

"What plan?"

"Getting the girl to warm up to me. Then, I kill when she least suspects it."

Fatty Fuji gave him a wide, ugly smile. "Really."

"It takes time."

"Really."

Fatty Fuji leaned back in the leather seat. He started stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Ah. That's pretty smart. It's all dirty, cruel, and tormenting."

He was also easy to convince.

"Alright! I like your plan."

"Are we done?"

"Yes. Now, get out. And remember… I'm watching you."

Fatty Fuji was not stupid.


	6. FIVE

FIVE

"Hey!"

Larva just breezed past Miyu even as she shouted at him.

"Don't walk pass me as if I don't exist!"

Larva sighed as he came to a halt.

"You left me, Larva," Miyu said quietly. "You left your post."

Larva's mind reeled as he realized the mistake he had just made. Fuji might have broken into the house while he had him distracted, especially when Fuji had his suspicions in the first place.

"If I need you here, you would be here."

"I promised I would be back. Am I not here, now? Nothing happened while I was gone, so I don't see what the problem is," he said coldly.

Miyu folded her arms in front of her. "So much for 'What if this happens or that happens.' How very unprofessional of you."

"Miyu…" He tried to catch her eyes again behind his mask, but Miyu looked away. He said her name again, but he said it more forcefully.

Miyu looked at him with a new golden light in her eyes and a sneaky smile. "I don't really care where you go all the time. You shouldn't worry about where I go, then."

Larva did not like the look she gave him. Along with the look she gave him, he most definitely did not like what she said. Because of all this, Larva kept a closer watch over her for the next few days.

And, then it happened. Around midnight, Miyu had the nerve to slip out of her room while everyone else had settled in their beds. Larva, being the cloak of darkness that he was, kept in the shadows behind her. He paused here and there to admire her work; bed linens as a rope, going barefoot, so that shoes wouldn't make a sound, acrobatic techniques to get over the gate, and her illusiveness . She would make a good spy, or better yet, an assassin.

Larva followed her to a barnyard. Miyu walked around the perimeter intent in finding an entry without a padlock. This was not what high school girls should be doing, especially on a school night. She found an opening just over the barrels. She climbed over the barrels and snuck herself in. The moonlight shone on the haystacks making the interior look eerily blue.

"High School girls should not be running around alone in the dark," Larva's voice hung over Miyu's head.

"Larva…" She growled.

"Miyu." She heard the laughter in his voice and felt a breeze behind her.

She spun around, but didn't see him. "Go home!"

"I should be the one saying that to you."

"What now," she asked herself quietly.

"I thought you would sneak away. Miyu… Do you really think I would let you get away like this…? Ever?

Miyu raised her arms up in surrender. "You're a freakish jerk! Okay, fine! Come down with the handcuffs."

Larva laughed. "Your footprints are everywhere. And you left the contents of your escape everywhere. I don't need handcuffs to detain you."

There was a whoosh sound as Larva landed lightly behind her.

"You Piece of Dirt!" She swung her arm around to get his face, but his hard arm blocked her. She swung her leg to kick him in the side, but he swept her foot away with his other arm.

"So much adversity," he said as he threw his arms out to block her assault to his head.

"So much ferocity!"

She twirled her feet and took a hold of his right arm. His eyes widened in shock at the harsh grip.

"And so much…" His eyes closed and he flinched the moment he felt her teeth sink into his flesh. "Pain."

His free hand touched the wound, while his eyes remained on Miyu, who flung herself backwards after biting him as hard as she could.

"If I can't punch or kick you, I surely will resort to the childish ways of biting you."

His wide, surprised eyes were glowing in the darkness as he gazed at her.

Miyu turned around to leave, but suddenly Larva was in front of her again.

"You are like me."

"What?" She glared at him. "We're nothing alike. You guard and kill people. I go to school."

He gripped the front of her night shirt and pulled her closer. "Yeah, but you also lurk in the night, trying to find the one that killed your mother."

"How'd you? ..."

"I lurk in the night, as well, but for a different matter. I'm out here to protect you forever."

A shiver passed down Miyu's spine. "You scare me."

"I have found what completes me."

"What is that?"

His hand on the material of her clothes tightened, as he dragged her up even closer. He leaned down, so that the tip of his nose barely brushed hers. "You," he whispered.

Miyu's heart jumped. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Larva… How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

Miyu swatted his hand away. "You're too old for me. And besides, I'm an annoying kid to you. I can't even stay in one place for you to watch over me."

"You are what makes me complete. Please let me help you."

"You're serious about helping me aren't you? You won't stop me like Agent X will you? You'll let me walk into danger."

"It will never be one hundred percent dangerous with me around. I can take care of you."

"Larva, I don't need you to take care of me! I never needed anyone and I never will!"

Larva let out a breath. "If you let me stay with you, maybe you can finally find true strength. I will be your support and we can work together to find your mother's killer. I trust we can do it with every fiber of my being." He pulled the sleeve of the arm she bit and raised it up, so that the moonlight glistened over the bruise. "You have marked me and I wish to serve you."

"Swear you will not let Agent X in on my workings, then."

"I swear."

She grinned, then. "Alright, you can be my subordinate."

His blue hair fell over his eyes as he bowed deeply to her. "Thank you."


	7. SIX

SIX

The old state house, now a red, decaying brick building stood tiredly on its foundations. Years and years of neglect and desertedness had left it that way. The streets were quieter than it was twelve years ago. The street where the building was located was like a ghost street ever since Yamano's wife was murdered.

Right after school was dismissed, Miyu finally took Larva to this place. This place where Agent X had told her many times to stay away from, this place which was the outlet for her loneliness, stress, and gloom because it was the last place she saw her mother alive, this place where she could tell anyone what had happened to her dear mother because usually here no one was around to listen, was the place to start.

"My mother was murdered here," Miyu stated quietly. They stood in front of the stairs of the state house. "This was where I started my research."

"I see you probably have been sneaking around this place to find clues of the culprit behind her murder."

"Right you are, Sherlock. And if anything, I've been following many clues that have led me to dead ends."

"Killers, at least good ones, do not leave any trails for you to follow. What you've found thus far are only things, not clues."

Miyu breathed deeply. "I'll never admit you know more than me, "she muttered dejectedly. "So don't expect me to say anything in agreement."

Larva gave him one of his rare, hidden smiles. "You've said enough already, Miyu."

She crossed her arms, "I haven't been wasting my time. I know it!"

"Why were you at the farm?"

"Scoping suspicious places near the area."

"Miyu, that's not how it works. You might end up in a heap of mess if you go trespassing without purpose."

"You seemed to be forgetting who my father is. If I get caught and put in jail, I have my father to bail me out…"

Larva suddenly threw his arms around her and Miyu found herself covered in the darkness of his cloak.

"Larva!" She cried.

"Shush."

He lifted her with ease and turned into a dark ally.

"What's going on?"

Larva clamped his hand over her mouth. His mouth was next to her ear. "I want you to hide here behind these barrels while I find him. Understand?"

She shook her head furiously.

"I value you your life, so you shall listen this one time." Then he released her and jumped up to catch the fire escape. He climbed and reached the roof. If the killer thought he was still holding Miyu, he would follow him instead. This would give him time to drag the killer away from Miyu as far away as possible.

Larva ran, his feet barely touching the floor as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He slowed for a minute to look around him. Squinting, his eye he saw the shadow. He felt for his revolver and drew it out. The gunshot rang just as he touched the ground with his free hand and flung himself behind the chimney.

The killer moved to his right. He was careless, messy, and too loud to miss. Larva closed his eyes and focused on the noise. Raising his arm with the gun he pulled the trigger. He heard a howl of pain and then the sound of a falling body. Larva rushed over to the fallen man and pointed his gun to his face. His first shot had only grazed his shoulder, leaving a pool of blood under him.

"Name of your boss and I won't kill you."

The man trembled, "My orders were to kill," he held his shoulder and groaned loudly. "If I fail I die." He painfully reached for his gun.

Larva shot the gun out of his hands. "I'm not going to let you take your own life out that easily. Get up."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Okay, then you shall bleed to death."

The killer laughed. "That's expected of a cold bodyguard, who can't even take care of a kid."

"What does Fuji want? Is this a threat?"

"Go to hell."

Larva pulled out a rope from the inside of his cloak and strung the man up. "You and him are both a pain in my butt.

Nobody wants to die suffering, but I think that's going to be a nice way for you to die."

"Let's leave him in the abandoned barn until he is willing to speak," said the girl that he told to stay hiding. "You know the one you found me lurking in."

"Miyu stay back. You're not safe." Larva said without glancing back at her.

"You did it, Larva. I was always looking for an assassin after me. The people after me are probably the murderers. We can get something out of this guy." She stepped up to them.

"I think that's a good plan, Miyu," Larva grinned as he pulled the man up by the ropes. "I'll take you somewhere dirty and dark for a scumbag like you. A nice place for your grave."

"Yeah, the barn!"

Interrogating the man was like interrogating a rock. He would not budge to any blackmailing or threats. Miyu did most of the talking, while Larva sat back and watched them. Actually he was only really watching her.

"Larva, get him to talk!" She finally ordered.

"Hey, I don't talk. I protect only."

"You're useless!"

"If I were that useless, then how would you have this guy to interrogate in the first place?"

"Then, let's just call it a day," Miyu said in defeat. "Okaa-san needs supper ready soon."

Larva pulled out more ropes to tie the guy up. "You'll be staying put for a long time."

The man's head remained bowed.

"Maybe he's dead…"

"I'm not dead, you little bitch. When I get my hands on you, I'm going to choke you to death!" He spat.

Larva pulled his fist back and punched him squarely in the face.

The bruise on the man's cheek glistened as his head flopped backwards.

"No one speaks to Miyu that way."

"Enough, Larva. We need him alive for answers."

The both of them headed home. Then, the next day they returned to the barn. Something shocking awaited them.

* * *

Happy Halloween! You're never too old to go trick o treating. I went this year, even though I didn't even attempt to put on a costume or get candy. I was just so into the idea of chaperoning my cousins ranging from the ages of 2 to 11. The 2 year old, could barely walk never mind talk, but the colorful wrappers kept her busy. I had to half carry her, sometimes putting her down to let her walk on her own. She loves to be carried, but really I preferred her walking on her own. Babies blackmail me with their cuteness all the time. It's really not fair to me. 

Sometimes it's nice to step out of school mode and into writer's mode. I had no choice in switching modes these past 2 weeks. I've been bedriddenly sick and I kind of keep my laptop company when that happens. Now, I got a lot of school work to catch up on and exams on the horizon (tomorrow and friday actaully), in which i have no idea what chapters they are on. It's time to cram! Two weeks has given me more than enough time to write actually two more chapters after this one, but those won't be up until I want them to be (which is whenever). HAHAHA. I'm only updating because of halloween. Don't expect the other chapters to filter through so quickly. Life is slow, so go with the flow. Until the next chapter.

_-MistyWing_


	8. SEVEN

**NOTES: Another chapter with no action. Just another bonding moment between the two. I hope to get the next chapter out this weekend. Thanks for waiting!**_  
_

_SEVEN_

Larva walked into the barn first. He told Miyu to stay outside until he was sure it was safe for her to go in. Larva never called her in. Instead he rushed back out to find her, fear and worry blazing in his eyes.

"You're not safe!"

Startled at this piece of news, Miyu became alert. "What happened?"

"He's dead."

"He killed himself?"

Larva shook his head as he pulled her into his protective embrace, shielding her from view and danger that might be surrounding them. He waited a moment for an ambush of some sort, but thankfully it never came.

"How can this be? We were close weren't we?"

"I think he was murdered because when I found him on the floor he was still tied up."

Miyu clenched her fists over his shoulders. "No leads again."

Larva gentled his hold on her and cradled her head in his left palm. His right hand rubbed her lower back in a lulling rotation. "This isn't the first time."

"I can't always have my hopes up can I?" She sounded lost, childish and confused.

Larva released her. They started to walk away from the murder place together. The way he clasped her gave them both the feeling of equality between them.

"My father taught me that the answer can be harder than the looking, searching, and digging," Larva said. "And through following him I have experienced it all."

"Where is your father, now? Is he here with you?"

"Dead. Died in a car accident."

She tucked her arm around his waist and he in turn, wound an arm around her shoulders.

"It's very hard on children… Losing a parent. It leaves a very old and very ugly pain here." Miyu pointed to her left breast as she gazed at him with a look of longing. Things were changing so fast. Suddenly she wanted to know more about him, so that she could have someone like him to relate to.

"Your pain is mine as well," Larva whispered to her.

Miyu shook her head in frustration as she shrugged his arm off her. "Why can't you feel for yourself? Why do you have to say freaky things like that?"

He reached out to grace his cold, stiff fingers on her soft face, but she flung her head back and glared at him. Angry tears spilled from her eyes. "Don't you understand?!" _He was supposed to understand how she felt because he should have gone through the same cataclysmic feelings as her when he lost his father._

Larva shook his head. He took off his mask, something he rarely did. "I'm sorry. I'm causing you pain."

"No, you're not!" She retorted, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve.

"…" He stood there, allowing her some wanted space as she cried silently. "I do miss him," he said, "I loved him. I loved him because he raised me when my biological parents abandoned me. He loved me back. It's harder to explain than you think. I prefer not to think too much about it, Miyu, but if this is what you want me to say, then…"

Miyu looked up at him to watch the whole process of Larva losing his train of thought. He hadn't really talked about his father until now. Even now, it was like hearing him tell his entire life story because the Larva she thought she knew would never say this much. "That's an earful."

Larva looked back at her, asking her with his eyes if he could touch her again. His hand came out and paused right above her shoulder.

She nodded and felt the heartening pressure on her shoulder from his hand. "I've kept everything bottled up for so long until I met you, my shadow," she said, her head still bowed.

"Miyu you'll always be my other half."

Miyu really looked hard at him; really looked hard. There was no romantic intent behind those words.

"Even with Nii-san I can't be so open with. Still, what if I tell you Tomeo is my other half?"

Larva's red eyes darkened fiercely. "You will forever be my other half."

"You would still tag along even after I get married and have children."

"Yes."

"You are a very devoted individual, Larva. I bet you will make a better lover to someone, who really needs you because all you are to me is a follower. Remember what I said to you when we first met? I never needed anyone and I don't need you right now."

"It did not seem so a moment ago."

"Don't rile me, Mister. A lead died today."

"As you wish." He placed his mask over his face again, hiding the smirk that was stretching across his somber face.


	9. EIGHT

_EIGHT_

Shadows moved across the pane of the windows. Larva, who had been lying in bed as still as a corpse in his coffin, bolted upright. He darted to the room across from his, glancing back at the clock in the hallway. It was 2:00 AM, and he could hear the sound of footsteps within Miyu's bedroom. He slammed the door open and marched right in. He swore he had seen a shadow looming over her, before it retreated back outside through the balcony doors.

He sniffed the air, like a predator, hunting for his prey.

"Larva!" Miyu sat up in bed, and yank at the cord that lit up her lamp. "What is the matter with you?" She gathered up the covers to her chest, cheeks reddening in fury. "Following me around is one thing, but this is too much!"

Larva had caught a glimpse of her in her white night dress, material so thin, it cased her lithe body beautifully. However, she had pulled her covers fast and he had no time to admire her.

"Someone was in here," he said quietly, and Miyu's heart jumped because of the way he was looking at her. His ruby eyes glimmering as they reflected only her.

"There was?" She believed him, so it was just a reflex to ask. Pulling back her loose hair, she allowed the sheets to ever so slightly slip from her shoulders. The move revealed to him, pale shoulders, glowing against the orange light. Indeed, the girl was flawless in her beauty. "Pass me my robe, Larva."

The man stood aside, staring at her for a whole minute. He never took his eyes off her, not even to look at the robe hanging on her bathroom door.

Her temper flared up again. "Hand me my robe, Larva!"

"I am calling up your father. He must be told about this incident."

"Larva, stop!"

Her shouting woke nearby maids.

"We have to go after the guy."

"Miyu, this is a matter regarding your safety. If anybody can get through the barriers outside to get to you, security is not high enough. Your father must be warned."

"Larva!"

The maids heard Larva loud and clear.

One of them even asked in a tight whisper, "There was an intruder?"

"Wake everyone up. We are meeting in the foyer," Larva ordered, tugging at his cloak to tighten it around himself.

oOoOo

A couple of maids, Miyu, her father, her step-mother, her brother, and Agent X, who was called up immediately by Larva, stood around in a circle.

"There's no way anything can pass through security unnoticed. I had all systems inspected by yours truly! Is he sure?" The minister cried in outrage, annoyed by the fact that Miyu's new bodyguard woke them all up. He had a six o'clock meeting to be at in the morning.

"I wouldn't put it pass him, Yamano-sama. He is the best. To question his ability is to question mine, in which I do find quite offensive," Agent X spoke gruffly.

A voice not inside the group spoke next. "Yamano-sama, you are suggesting that the culprit is in this house."

Miyu whirled around the quickest and was about to smart her subordinate with belittling words, but Agent X out-spoke her. "That would make much more sense seeing as only someone inside the house can avoid running through traps set outside."

Yamano-sama laughed. "So you're saying someone inside this house is trying to kill my Miyu."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions," Agent X said.

"There's no need." Larva stepped into the circle beside Miyu. She was glaring at him, loathing what he had done still. The intruder could have been another lead. Larva had betrayed her by letting him get away.

"It's not what you think, Miyu."

"Okay, Larva. What am I thinking?"

He bent down to her irate ears and whispered a few words that only she could hear. "I did not betray you."

"Larva… What did you just say to Miyu—" Agent X was cut off, as he watched in shock, the body guard, bound forward to the person standing across from him and Miyu in the circle.

Tomeo was whipped off his feet and into the wall. Larva pressed the boy harder, his grip around his pajama collar tightening by the minute. Junko screamed and screamed. Her husband hollered at Larva at the top of his lungs. Meanwhile, Miyu and Agent X rushed forward, to pry Larva off of Tomeo.

Agent X shoved Larva aside. For some reason, Larva felt incredibly weak in the knees, fighting at something ripping at his heart. When Miyu caught him to steady him, he felt alright again. The two of them slipped to the floor and held each other's gazes. Miyu was trying to read him and he was trying to convey something to her.

After making sure Tomeo was still breathing, Agent X got up on his feet and growled at the body guard. "What is wrong with you?!" He froze as he watched Miyu and Larva, crumpled on the floor. He had never seen Larva in such a state.

Larva reached out to brace Miyu's hand. She took it carefully.

Larva mumbled something along the lines of "Miyu, when I hurt someone you care about, it's like a stab to my heart."

"Get up, Larva." She helped him to the couch.

Then, she turned to Tomeo. Her golden eyes glittering and all seeing settled on her brother. No vehemence, just wonderment written in her eyes. "Why were you in my room?"

Tomeo turned purple at the question. Everyone seemed to settle their confused eyes on Tomeo, then.

"What are you talking about?" He gasped.

"Stop lying to me."

Tomeo glowered at her. "What now?! Sharing a telepathic bond between that guy makes him closer when you've known me for your entire life?! You doubt me?"

"Nii-san…"

Her brother turned on her. "No, forget it! Stop talking! You make me sick!" He stormed up to his room and locked himself in. His mother trailed after him, tears of worry streaming down her blood shot eyes. Miyu's father shuddered and deflated from the night's event. Agent X collapsed beside Larva on the couch. The maids dispersed at their employer's order. Miyu wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"Maybe hiring Larva was a bad idea," her father started.

They were on Tomeo's side, Miyu thought. She had to pretend to be as well. She felt so sorry for blaming her brother. He was always so protective and she betrayed him.

"No, Larva is the best."

"I can always get you another…"

"I don't want anyone else! Papa, listen to me! You can get rid of Larva if you want, but don't expect me to just let you run my life like some kind of game of dominoes. It's not fair to me! You can't replace things, okay? Okaa-san or Tomeo can's replace Mama."

Her father stepped forward, raising his hand to slap his daughter, but Larva had gotten up on his feet and gripped the older man's wrist.

"You hired me to protect her," said Larva. "I can't let you hurt her."

He was breathing heavily, panting when he shouted first at Larva, "She is my daughter and I shall discipline her!"

He turned to his daughter. With hands tucked behind his back he started forcing out his displeasure with words. "So this is what you've been thinking all this time? How dare you?! You will love Junko and Tomeo differently! You will love them the way you loved your mother, not as replacements! I never thought of them as that and I never want to hear you say that you think of them that way. Understand?"

"Get her into bed!" He barked the order at Larva. "And try not to wake up the rest of the house on your way up!"

Larva bowed deeply. "Yes, Yamano-sama."

After they left, Agent X looked up and asked, "Do you wish for him to stay?"

"I didn't mean to be so short…" Yamano-sama said. Tears were sticking to his lower lashes. "I have never raised my hand to hit her, but what she said really hurts…"

"Teenage girls. They're all like that, Sir."

"Yeah, well, let him stick around. I think he can knock some sense into her."

"Larva is only inclined to protect."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Yamano-sama tried to laugh, but it came out a sob instead. Agent X just sat very still, chin in his hands as he took interest in the designs of the carpet. He could still hear everything.

OoOoO

"How'd you know, Larva?"

"I just did."

"No. Come on, now, really."

"I'm so tired, Miyu."

"You're never tired."

"Okay."

"Please, tell."

"I'll tell you."

"Now."

"Maybe tomorrow. Sleep."

"You're going to sit here for the rest of the night, you might as well entertain me with what you saw tonight. My father used to sit with me before I fell asleep. That was before my mother past away and left the both of us alone and before the nightmares came after they murdered her. But you know what? I grew out of those nightmares on the behalf of my mother. I really need to find her murderers, so that she and Papa can rest easy again."

He smiled in the dark. She couldn't see it, but she probably sensed it. Larva knew she probably sensed it because she seemed to know him the way he knows her.

"His cologne."

"Yeah, that explains the sniffing like a dog."

"So, you noticed. I guess this is a good lesson in detective work."

"What else?"

"He had a fresh scar right under his eye. Probably got caught in some branches in his quick escape."

"I didn't notice that. What else?"

"You need to talk to him."

"I'm apologizing in the morning."

"Apologies are meaningful granted that they are due."

"But, I do feel sorry for hurting him. It's up to him whether or not he wants to apologize for breaking into my room and startling me. On top of that, apologize for lying to me. Yet, I am still obligated to apologize to him because I doubted my trust in him. We are siblings and I owe him that much for the years of protection."

"I never once saw him protect you from Junko-san."

"I mean protect me at school. I don't blame him for taking his mother's side. Okaa-san can be very intimidating."

He grunted, which Miyu took as a laugh.

"So, what else?" She pressed.

"What else what?"

"You're not that professional after all."

"Guess not if I'm missing something."

"He was wearing boots in his pajamas. Everyone saw that."

"Good detective work, Miyu."

She reached out and patted him lightly on the knee. "You've been in this business too long. You're missing the more obvious things." She retreated into her covers and flipped over, so that her back was facing him.

* * *

Happy Holidays, friends! Have fun and be safe. 


	10. NINE

_NINE_

A girl in her school uniform was walking along the dock, where crews were loading and unloading the cargo ships. Her hair was flying behind her in waves of black curls as she tilted her head back. She looked up to trace the horizon where the sun was setting with her calm sea green eyes. Walking as the dock melted into the beach. She turned her head when she heard high laughter that was familiar to her because she hated it. She hated the person that it belonged to as well. She wanted to warp it around and drown it in the sea and hope that no one would ever find it again.

Miyu Yamano. Rival. Enemy.

Miyu was in the sand, sitting with her feet in the water. She was laughing with her brother, Tomeo, who was sitting beside her. The girl shivered and paled at the sight of the two siblings immersed in their own world.

Red eyes were watching her from afar. At a distance from the kids, there was a dark stranger cloaked in black. He stood off to the side, where he could keep an eye on the pair and the horizon. Finally, he looked away from her and slid an ivory mask over his face. Distanced.

She plastered on her cheery face, very much the same way the stranger placed his mask on. Then, she called out to them, "Tomeo-kun! Yamano-san!" She waved to the pair as she jogged towards them. Miyu's eyes hardened when she saw the girl, but Tomeo beamed and waved back. Tomeo ran ahead to meet up with the girl.

Almost within a second, Miyu sensed Larva's presence next to her.

"Who is she?"

"A classmate."

"Why do you look at her that way?"

Miyu turned to look at him. Her menace towards the girl switched sides and Larva sensed it directed towards him in a timely manner. "What way?" She asked, her voice low and raspy from the sea salt. She quickened her pace to catch up to Tomeo. Larva followed, his feet floating along the sand. "Hate," he replied.

She paused. "Ranka has tortured me ever since Tomeo joined the family. She has this interest in him that somehow involves troublesome things in it for me."

"Interest in him?"

"She loves him. Even changed her hair, so that he could think of her as more beautiful. I see no reason why Nii-san should ever return her love. She defiles everything lively and beautiful. I can't stand people like her, who are vain."

"And there are many in school like her. I have met a few."

Miyu chuckled. "Yeah, you met a few."

"I don't like her, either."

"I suppose you don't."

"You're utterly fascinating and beautiful."

"Thank you, Larva. In reality, though, I have an ugly heart."

Larva felt a lump form in his throat. She was lying, he knew it. He was lying, and he knew it. No body's heart was actually as ugly as his.

"Yamano-san."

"Hello." Miyu put up her expressionless mask, unwilling to show any fake or real emotions, such as joy or loathing, to the girl. It seemed that everyone likes to put on a mask once in a while. Larva was not the only one hiding truths and lies. There was a world inside each of them.

"Miyu, and I were out here because we needed to bring a lunch to our father. He should be in one of the ships right now, ordering people around while chewing on his sandwiches."

Ranka rolled her eyes and laughed. "You Yamanos are hilarious. Always barking orders. Right Yamano-san?"

"I never bark an order at anybody," Miyu replied politely.

"How hypocritical of you," The girl frowned. "I was pretty sure I saw how you treat your new friend at school."

"I don't bark at Larva."

"Yeah, he's the dog anyway," Tomeo said this along with a nod of consensus.

Miyu turned on her heels, followed by Larva. Anger flared about her.

"Miyu…"

"Yes?"

"You're angry."

"Not at you, Larva."

"I know."

"You know everything. You can read me like an open book."

"You don't mind?"

"Not anymore."

The two of them climbed the rocks of the beach. It was unsafe, but Larva was there to protect her at all costs. Miyu, the estranged girl, stopped at the tip of the tallest boulder and faced the ocean. She was looking at the horizon, her eyes reflecting determination and vigor.

Larva settled behind her, his legs dangling the side of the rock he sat on it. He noticed how she shivered, when the wind brushed past her. Out of care, he reached out and seized her around the waist. His arms pulled her down and she landed softly in his lap. Miyu did not protest. Surprisingly, her back pressed into his chest. He tucked her head under his chin. They were at peace in this situation. Nothing could touch them as long as they were together.

A scream raised the both of them from their comfortable position. Miyu stood quickly. "That was Ranka just now! Let's go!"

The two of them took off and headed towards the dock again. Miyu balked and stood, in a stunned position. Her eyes widened in horror as they reflected raging flames in them.

"Miyu."

"Larva, Papa could be…"

Larva darted past Tomeo and Ranka, who were both screaming as they watched the ship explode into flames. "Watch Miyu for a moment," he said, disappearing into the smoke and wreckage.

"Not Papa, too," Miyu whispered desperately. She fell to her knees.

There was an explosion in the hull of the ship probably where gunpowder was loaded.

What was happening? Why was it happening? Miyu sank into the hot sand. The dizziness overwhelmed her. "Miyu, stay awake!" It was Tomeo.

"Yamano-sama!" Tomeo called. That was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

**IlIlIlIlIlIlI**

The fuzzy world became clearer when she came to. She was in bed and she could hear a monitor beeping. She was in a hospital.

The image of her father's face appeared before her.

"Miyu, my daughter, you're finally awake."

"Papa." She reached out and took his hand.

"Miyu…" He smiled remorsefully. "It's okay. The doctor said you are stable now. You were just having a panic attack along with the inhalation of too much carbon monoxide."

"You're alive."

"Miyu, I stepped off the boat to eat the lunch you gave me. You saved me and all this time I probably had you worried. I'm terribly sorry."

"No, don't say you're sorry. I'm glad you're alive and that's all." She paused for a minute and thought. "Where's Larva?!" She bolted up right from her sleeping position.

"With Agent X, investigating."

Miyu settled back. This was great news. Larva could bring back clues. Above all, though, he was alive and the more Miyu thought about it, the stronger her feelings grew. Somehow, she was going to make it and it was all because of the fact that he was there.

* * *

Ahoyhoy everybody! Everything is going great this summer. It's a good time to enjoy the weather, so I'm not stuck at home writing as often, but I write whenever. I hope I'm not losing any readers for all the delaying. Please review some.

-MW


	11. TEN

_TEN_

_The Annual School Dance_

_Setting: Graveyard_

_Theme: Demons and the Undead_

Miyu almost laughed aloud when she passed by the posters with the floating ghosts and the morbid zombies, which would have been an uncharacteristic thing to do. She almost lost her composure again on her way out of school when a freshman handed her a pamphlet with the spooky, green, bubbly words and the same ghosts and skin decaying zombies on the front flap.

"I wonder what other lame theme they'll come up with next year," she sighed, fisting the pamphlet and throwing it into the nearest waste bin.

"I think it's pretty clever. I take it you aren't planning to go," Larva said as he walked beside her.

Sometimes she forgot he was walking with her, since he rarely commented whenever she spoke out. He only did any talking once in a while out in public, which was fine by her.

"Onii-san's already got it all planned out just like last year."

"Last year?"

"Under the Sea theme. I was a mermaid and he was a crab. And don't think I picked the costume,"

"Why would I? You're drab."

Miyu threw him a sharp look. She quickened her pace just to get ahead of him. "This year I pick!"

"Don't you hate these kinds of school parties?"

She blinked back at him. "Yes, but there are lots of things I don't like, but still tolerate." She smiled without any teeth. "There's no need to list, right?"

Larva paused, ignoring the question. He was always quick to avoid a heated argument in which she did all the complaining and yelling. "Maybe it's the company you lack in your brother."

"So?"

"I'm suggesting a change in partners. I could go with you."

She spun around flinging her school bag out and slamming it against her thigh. "My bodyguard my date?"

He did not move. It was a sign of shock. Larva didn't move when he was surprised and this time he was surprised that he was actually the one who suggested this.

Miyu tapped her lower lip thoughtfully. He watched her thin eyebrows come closer in concentration. She lowered her eyes and thought some more. Then, she just turned and continued on her way home. And as expected Larva followed her, but he did not even know that the whole time she was going through her thinking process that he had been holding his breath. She didn't give him an answer in the end.

She needed therapy from the trauma. What better way of therapy than to go through a night with loud, heavy music? What would her brother say if she were to tell him that he didn't need to accompany her the whole night because Larva volunteered to?

"No," Tomeo spoke sternly.

Miyu laughed. "No? He's my bodyguard, so he's coming either way."

"But you are suggesting he be your date."

"Yes. You could go with Ranka. Isn't that what you really want?"

"Ranka? Ranka?! Miyu, where do you get all these absurd ideas?"

"And since when did I actually comply with the whims of others?" Miyu put on her challenger's face. She had her foot set firmly into the carpet when she spoke.

"Since you agreed to keep that creep around."

"Creep? You don't even know him. Refrain from calling him that, please."

"If you want to go with him, then fine! Don't come crying to me during the party."

"I don't cry!"

"Who's the one who always stands up for you when you get bullied?"

Miyu blinked in surprise. "I didn't ask for you protection."

"You're so selfish. You always think you have to be alone when you really aren't. You don't even consider other people's feelings. That's why everyone thinks you're weird. If you would just open up, other people will look at you and finally see that you are beautiful person."

"You are a great brother and I always thought of you as a gift of my father's second marriage."

"Is that all you think of me as?"

"What else is there?" She countered playfully.

His face remained serious. "Where's your bodyguard, now," he said stalking closer to her as she was heading out the door.

"He went out for a bit."

"He's made a huge mistake, then," Tomeo said, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back into his room. He kicked the door shut and Miyu gasped in shock.

No matter what, she was never going to raise her hand at her brother. No matter what…

**IlIlIlIlIlIlI**

At the front steps of the Yamano place, Larva left Miyu there. He told her he had to do something and he was going to be away for just a minute. Miyu smiled and gave him a short, understanding nod. It was strange. She was smiling at him more than usual.

He was still imagining her smile when a biker pulled up beside him on the sidewalk. Larva turned his head and stared back at the biker, who was grinning at him.

"Lemures!" Larva shouted.

"I surprised you. How strange…"

Larva shook his head at his brother. "No… However, I wonder what brings you to Japan."

Lemures shrugged, "Sight seeing, I guess."

"You mean Fuji."

There was a loud smacking noise as Lemures hit his thigh and shouted "Bingo! You're just too smart for me to fool, Larva."

"He didn't have to send for you. I've got everything under control."

Lemures pulled his leather jacket down and said in a low drawl, "Of course you do and that's why you're fooling around with this project. What's got you so tied up? I hardly recognize you; this whole trying to blend in with the civilized."

Lemures waved his hands about as he shouted. "Yeah, you're the worst with people!"

"Why did you call me? For this?" Larva was easily agitated. He liked it better when Lemures just went straight to the point and stopped beating around the bush.

"Pappy would think you were just a big sap if he were alive."

"He's not alive, though."

"Larva," Lemures became serious instantly. He used the tone of voice that belonged to a member of the higher order. "Things don't drop dead on their own. That's where we come into the picture."

Larva refrained from slapping Lemures hand that suddenly clapped his shoulder.

"Besides, it's time for us to return the favor to Fuji for what he did in Pappy's honor. You have to do this, Larva, and you have to do it fast."

"I'm working on it."

"We owe Fuji. Remember."

"Yeah, whatever…"

Lemures leaned over and whispered into Larva's ear, "You and I both know he's a fat bastard, but you know the rules to our game. Fuji helps Pappy, Pappy helps Fuji."

"And since Pappy's dead, we help Fuji, now."

"You got it, Bro!" Lemures stuffed the helmet over his head again. He gave Larva a thumb up and shouted, "I thought I'd help you out! You better keep your eyes open!"

From that point, Lemures sped along the street as Larva dashed back to the manor, where he had left Miyu unprotected. The moment he burst the house, one of the maids screamed in surprise.

"Miyu!" Larva demanded.

"In Master Tomeo's room!"

Larva literally flew up the stairs and hurtled himself into Tomeo's room without knocking. He bashed through the locked door, sending woodchips and metal screws into the room. His red eyes darted from the window to the two children that looked like they were wrestling each other on the bed. His eyes finally focused only on them and he sized up the situation. If the two were wrestling, then why did it seem as though Tomeo had the upper hand? The boy had his sister pinned to the mattress like a rag doll.

"Larva?" Miyu squeaked, in a terrified voice.

"Miyu…" Larva stepped forward and literally pulled Tomeo to the ground effortlessly. With a sigh of relief, Larva embraced the trembling girl.

"Thank goodness you are safe," he breathed.

Tomeo seemed to crawl out from under the bed. Larva's foot struck him squarely in the back. "I don't care what you two were playing, but it didn't look like Miyu was having fun."

"Larva, it's alright! I'm okay!"

"Miyu, stop protecting him. He's a bad person."

How ironic. He was calling Miyu's brother a bad person when he was just summoned to kill her and he easily answered to the summons.

"Larva, we all do the wrong things when we're not ourselves."

Larva was not in a rage, though. He was never feeling anything when he was on an assignment.

"If I'm not angry at Onii-san, you have no right to be."

Larva took her out of the boy's room, keeping her tucked under his cloak and elbow. "I can't ever let you out of my sight."

"You won't have to, Larva. I want you to go to the dance with me."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, so there's only a couple more to go. I'm not sure how many**, **but it won't be long. An ending for the story is accumulating. Before the new year comes, my goal is to add one more chapter to this story. Leave me a review or two.**


	12. ELEVEN

**Flashback Time…**

_ELEVEN_

He found the links to the chain of the darkest line of criminals. A notorious gang led by Fatty Fuji was linked to another infamous European terrorist by the name of Cane. The story went far back, exactly twelve years ago. Fatty Fuji was hired to kill the Senior Vice Minister's wife, but Fatty Fuji had many links he could rely on to do the job for him. So many of those links took Agent X well over a decade to recover. Fatty Fuji was always able to clean his hands of any blood because he had these links; these links, he so effortlessly swept under the rug.

The name was Cane. The name was only linked to Japan's Most Wanted for two decades and the kind of history with Cane and Fuji was long and bloody. It was a give and take relationship. Cane gave and Fuji took, but the outcome of such a partnership was that Cane's children became homeless and fatherless, whereas Fuji's children became the night's immortals, their crime sprees masked by their underlings.

Agent X found his data in the form of puzzles from the underground regions of criminal sectors. Agent X was also able to arrange the puzzle pieces to fit and with that the story finished. The proof was right before his eyes when he spoke to the ghost of his beloved.

"Malta, I have found your killer."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Why do we do this?" Larva asked Lemures as the two boys crawled on their stomachs along a dirt covered alley.

"We've always done this, Pappy and I, so don't be a sissy! I was younger than you when I made my first kill."

"I'm not a sissy!" Larva hissed, swinging his rifle strapped around his back in a circle and whacking his brother over the head with the eye piece of the gun.

Lemures was not about to be ruffled by a shrimp with half his guts and half his brains. They scuffled until the two of them were hoisted apart by their father. Their Pappy held them up by the rifles on their backs. They still tried to punch one another as they strained the straps and wriggled in the air.

"Knock it off you two or I'm going to put the butt of my pistol to the back of skulls."

"He started it," Lemures whined.

"I don't care who started it. Now, pay attention."

Pappy disappeared from view again.

After a few minutes he ordered the boys through crackling headsets to their stations. "Position yourselves as planned."

Larva climbed an abandoned fire escape feeling the rush of excitement leading him forward. Once he reached the rooftop of the abandoned warehouse he fingered his binoculars to his eyes to spot the spotter, his father, and the second shooter, his brother.

"You guys, I see you!" He whispered excitedly into the microphone.

"Focus Kid on the shot as I trained you in drills," the threatening voice of his father drummed in his ear.

"Yes, Pappy." Larva rolled his eyes and switched his box to the single line, so he could banter with his brother.

"Lemures, Pap is tense."

"Yeah... Hehe," Lemures answered back.

"Don't you think it would be funny if we fire a few rounds around him just to scare him?"

"That's fine during drills, but right now this is real, Larva. I think we should just finish this, then play later."

"I know, I was only saying it. I didn't really mean we do it—Hey, we kind of form a triangle right now around the State House."

"That's because our target is going to come out of it, Dummy," Lemures whispered as he laid low on the edge of his building eyeing the door to the State House through the eye piece of his rifle.

"I knooooow. We always form a perimeter around the target, but the perimeter waves because a sniper never stays in one spot, but right now we form a perfect isosceles triangle, Lemures!"

This time Lemures did not answer his brother. That was when Larva noticed Lemures had been concentrating on a shot. The first shot Lemures made was at a guard on the rooftop of the building next to Larva's station.

Larva was so shocked he felt his binoculars slip from his fingers. The blood rushed quickly. All he could hear was the thunder and drums of his blood and adrenaline flow.

"Larva, Larva, Larva…. Larva! Pappy is giving you orders on his line! Can't you hear him?"

Larva thumbed the switch to the second line on his box and heard the scream. "Dammit, Larva! Target is out! Shoot! I say shoot! Lemures ten seconds!" He was screaming at both sons at the top of his lungs as he jumped from one position to another. He jumped and rolled countless times without losing his breath as he continued to scream at the boys. Men in dark suits were dropping around areas where the spotter had taken aim, so that the first shooter, Larva had a clear shot at the target. Pappy did not waste a single bullet.

Larva's fingers felt like they were covered in butter as he raised his gun to eye level. The cross on his eyepiece wiggled between the Senior Vice Minister of Japan and his wife who stood beside him. _–TEN- _He took a deep breath as he took aim between them. _–NINE-_ "Move, Boy! Move!" His Pappy screamed. _–EIGHT-_ "Larva, shoot like you always do!" Lemures cried. _–SEVEN-_ "Hold it right there, Kid," said the special agent that had a gun to Larva's head. _–SIX_- "It's alright, Larva, My Boy," his father reassured soothingly in his ear._-FIVE-_ Larva felt the pistol on his head slip from his skull and the man dropped beside him. Either Lemures or his father had caught the special agent off guard because a red spot blossomed on the man's wrinkled forehead._-FOUR-_"Pappy was warning you about him. Why aren't you listening at all?" Lemures yelled on the first line. _–THREE-_"Shut up, Lemures. Let your brother shoot!"_-TWO-_Larva caught up with the rush of adrenaline, heaving the corpse on top of his gun over the ledge to the foggy streets at the bottom. Larva didn't look anymore._-ONE-_Larva repositioned himself without aiming the cross again and just pulled the trigger with his eyes sealed shut.

"Well done, Larva. Well, done." As he was taught, Larva turned off his radio box and ran to their designated hide-out. He ran as quickly as his short legs could carry him through the streets of complete chaos. He no longer heard his brother or his father, which were the two voices he wanted to hear most. They were the only real voices that would crush the screams of terror and cries of help that would haunt him until the day his father died. He chanted to himself "Pappy, Lemures, I'm coming."

He entered the barn, drenched. As he entered he saw his father pacing in the center of the barn and he saw his brother lying back in the hay stacks.

"About time!" Pappy cried as he scooped Larva up in a bear hug. "I'm proud of you! This was one of the tougher missions, so I'm proud of you! Usually, I wouldn't post my boy in this kind of situation for a first job, but, hell, you prove me wrong!"

Lemures snarled. "Pappy, he wet his pants!"

"It does not matter! He might have had a child's accident in his drawers, but he has done a man's job in the past two and a half hours… And you…" Pappy grabbed Lemures in his other arm. "I couldn't ask The Lord for better sons."

"We kind of were just dropped off on your doorstep, weren't we? What if Larva should have been a girl?" Lemures bantered.

Larva continued to shiver in his father's arm. Lemures reached over to brush his hand through Larva's pale, blue hair. "Geez, Larva. When are you going to do it without wetting your pants and turning into a freaking stark white sissy. You big softie! We're supposed to be the sons of Cane!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Agent X thought long and hard. If the two boys were the sons of Cane, then Larva was the son who killed Miyu's mother. And now, Larva was protecting Miyu, which meant… Miyu was not safe.

Questions popped. What if Larva still worked for Fuji? Was Cane still alive? What about the other son? What if Larva's next target was Miyu after twelve long years? What was his true objective?

Agent X scrambled to the phone and dialed the number to the Yamano Residence. No one answered, so he left a message. "This is an emergency. Miyu's in danger because your wife's killer is with her at this moment! Call back, Sir!"

He hung up and picked up his coat. His next job was to protect the daughter of the woman he loved most.

He looked at the photo of Malta Yamano that he always kept hidden in his draw. "Malta, you can rest in peace now that I have found you murderer. I will save your daughter from his claws tonight!"

**To be Continued… Be on the alert for Chapter 12, the costume dance/party/whatever I called it.**


	13. TWELVE

AN: It's been a long time since I picked up this story. It keeps inching closer and closer to the end. I only hope that I can finish this story this year since there isn't much left to write. All the mysteries are going to be solved soon. And all of you are going to bouncing up and down on your seats just to be the first to read a new chapter. I hope. Unless you've forgotten about this one. Happy reading and I'll see everyone after another long break. Bye!

_TWELVE_

It was a simple costume on her; a short kimono with a pink sash around her waist to hold the material over her. The look was simple, but on her, it made her look delicate and radiant. Larva admired her at a distance. He distanced himself away from the speakers that exploded with pop and rock and thus distanced himself from the young crowd.

Miyu was talking to her brother. If not for his keen eyes he would not have recognized Tomeo and his ridiculous Dracula costume. If not for his intuition he would not have known what they were saying to each other.

'Hi, Dracula,' Miyu said with a tiny grin in her brother's direction.

'Hi,' he said half-heartedly.

'Enjoying your self?'

'I'm trying, Miyu, but it's not the same without you.'

Miyu sighed. 'I want things to always be the same between us. I want you to be the brother to me and try to understand…'

Tomeo dragged Miyu to his chest and hugged her in a brotherly fashion. 'Yes, I will.'

'Thank you, Onii-san.'

'Yeah, no problem… One condition though.'

'Shoot.'

'Tell me what you're supposed to be in that skimpy outfit?'

'I'm a vampire.'

He coughed, 'And I'm guessing this is another one of your unique interpretations of a Japanese vampire girl.'

She indicated her date in the far corner of the room with a nod of her head. 'He's my Western Vampire escort.'

'Twenty-four-seven,' he lamely finished for her.

She smiled again, white teeth and all. 'I don't mind it much anymore.'

At that moment, Larva forgot about the infernal racket and the hounding teenagers. He moved to her side and touched her elbow. His hard and cold eyes fell on Tomeo, assessing the teen carefully. After the incident in the bedroom, Larva was aware that Tomeo was as capable of emotional and bodily harm on his charge, so the look Larva would send him would never change. Absolute frigid contempt poured out of his eyes. If it were not for the mask that the bodyguard wore, Tomeo might have noticed the change in his facial features as well.

Tomeo was a jealous boy. Incredibly jealous. He continued to lurk in the shadows and corners when Larva and Miyu walked away and, in their own ways, _proceeded to enjoy the party_. The two were inseparable. They were like one unit.

"Can we go up to the rooftop for a moment?" Larva asked Miyu as they stood next to the refreshments table.

She nodded and led him to the stairwell. As they went to the rooftop, they could hear the pounding music ripple away. The moment they reached the middle of the roof, Miyu spun around to look at Larva with a broad grin on her face.

"You practically begged and dragged me to this dance and now you can't wait to leave. You hate being around so many people and you hate the loud music," she said, the smile never leaving her face.

"You need to live unlike me," he responded.

Miyu moved over to the railing and leaned against it. Her eyes found the orange full moon above their heads. "I suppose you missed out on teenage days. You must have already started training at an early age. You're exceptional at what you do."

She only heard the rustling of his cloak as he walked up to her. He stood just a foot behind her as he admired the night with her. Otherwise, he was silent.

"I'm not asking for you to give me your family history. I just want to know a little bit more about your personal life."

"Ever since the first day I met you, I realized what my purpose in life happens to be. I have realized who I am."

"My bodyguard," she sighed, spinning around to face him. She crossed her arms in front of her as she leaned her back against the railing. "I happen to know that you take your work seriously."

"No," he replied, sharply.

Her eyes flashed with confusion. "No, you don't take your work seriously? I find that hard to believe…"

He gently lifted his free fingers to touch her smooth cheek. "I am simply yours, Miyu. Your protector. Your friend. Your partner. Your everything."

Miyu was unaware that she was grinding her teeth together. She looked at her bodyguard skeptically while she uncrossed her arms and leaned towards him. "You are so hard to read and understand behind that mask," she said, so she reached out to remove the mask with both her hands.

After the mask fell away and clattered against the cement, Miyu gasped. It was not the first time she saw his face, but this time there was something tender radiating from every feature on his face. She took a half step back only to hit the railing. Neither of them realized that Larva had also taken a half step forward to remain close to her.

Miyu looked up at him and laughed nervously. "Truthfully, I want to know why you hide behind that mask. You're…"

"Scary." His voice was a crisp rumble.

She let out a wistful laugh and reached out to hold the side of his face with the palm of her hand. She imitated his gentle expression and gentle gestures. "No, Larva. You're beautiful."

They were in a questionable position now since they were both holding one another and looking at each other as if the other was the only one who existed in the world. Neither Larva nor Miyu knew who reached for who first, but the moment their cold lips touched they found the meaning of life. Their lips met only briefly before Larva pulled away to look at her again. Her eyes were still squeezed shut. Without removing the hand that was around her waist, he drew open his cloak and pulled her into him until all she could smell from him was iron and some European spice. All she could see was darkness, which was comforting and all Larva.

Larva carefully tipped her head back for a longer kiss and this time she had time to react and respond.

"Rawr! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tomeo came storming out from behind the heavy door and pulled Larva to the side. Larva grimaced as he heard his own foot crunch against the porcelain mask at his feet. He expected the punch to his chin, but did nothing to try to avoid the hit. He only backed away somewhat to avoid the full blow that could have dislodged his lower jaw. Larva ended up backing into Miyu's small frame. She protectively held Larva as she ranted at her older step-brother.

"Tomeo, what do you think you're doing? Are you…"

The world seemed to stop as she saw Tomeo suddenly fall to the floor, spewing blood from his mouth. Larva reacted on instinct as he threw himself on top of Miyu. Meanwhile Miyu frantically pulled and crawled towards her brother, the weight of Larva's body pushed her closer to the floor, but it did not stop her from getting to her brother.

Miyu could not understand what was going on. When she got close enough to Tomeo, her heart suddenly lodged in her throat. Tomeo tried to speak, but only started coughing up more blood. "Tomeo! Don't speak," she cried frantically.

"He's been hit in the center of his abdomen. Apply pressure," Larva murmured against her ear. Miyu shifted to free her arms and pressed the wound where the bullet hit. Meanwhile Larva looked about them to assess the sniper's position. By judging the angle of the shot and where Tomeo had been standing, he knew exactly where the sniper had been. Also, seeing who the target had actually been, he had a suspicion he knew who the shooter had been.

There were sirens. An ambulance and a police cruiser pulled up to the front of the school building. All Miyu could hear were the sound of her own pleading voice and the sound of Tomeo's labored breathing. "Stay with me, Onii-san. Eyes open. Look at me. Don't go."

Larva stood from his position and looked below to see that everyone was being evacuated from the building. How was it possible that the authorities would know about this shooting? The sniper was silent. The only possibility for authorities to know that there had been an incident was if someone reported it. Who knew before him that something was going to go down tonight?

The heavy door that opened to the rooftop banged ajar.

"Get away from him, Miyu!" Agent X stood panting at the doorway as he frowned at Larva. He had a gun raised at Miyu's bodyguard.

Miyu, confused, refused to leave her brother's side. Seconds passed before the paramedics came to pull her away from Tomeo. Finally, she was able to comprehend the rest of the scene. All the police officers and Agent X had their guns pointed at her bodyguard. Immediately, Miyu stood from her kneeled position and threw her self at Larva. He caught her, his eyes wide with fear.

"Miyu, I said stay away from him! You don't know what that man has done. He's tricked us all into trusting him!" Agent X shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. His next words were directed to a deputy. "Do you have a clear shot?"

The man shook his head at Agent X. At the same moment the officer beside him shook his head, the officer suddenly received a bullet hole to the forehead. His body fell limply to the ground and immediately everyone started shouting orders. Another officer fell.

"Everyone get down!" Agent X ordered.

Miyu let out a wail that drew Agent X's attention. People were dying. They dropped like flies. Nothing changed.

Agent X suppressed his devastation as he watched Larva steal Miyu away. The last look he saw on Miyu's face was a distraught young girl who had just lost someone precious to her. Again.

**TBC**


	14. THIRTEEN

It's been over a year, but here it is. For those of you who still remember this story, I'm pleased to say I will do my utmost to wrap this up before the year ends. It's a loose promise, but here goes.

THIRTEEN

Larva settled her in the bed of his closet-sized bedroom of his small apartment. She was still trembling out of fear and confusion. It took several hours before Larva could get her to settle down. She only fell asleep at dawn when he turned on the T.V. for the "Breaking News." At last she fell asleep, somewhat less distraught, when she heard that Tomeo Yamano would survive the gunshot wound that missed all his organs. She had no idea where she was or who she was with. This was all of Larva's assumptions when his doorbell rung and he let the guest in.

"Why did you bring the girl here?" Lemures demanded.

Larva was relieved that he had shut Miyu's door before answering the front door.

"It's none of your business. This is my job. You stay out of it."

"No, this is _our_ unfinished business. I don't care who that fat Fuji hired. We are family and everything that's yours is also mine!"

Larva grabbed the older man by his collar and pulled at it to choke him. "You are messing with the wrong person, Lemures. I told you to stay out of this."

Lemures shoved him back. "And I meant to if you didn't go back on your word. You were supposed to off her, not fall in love with her."

Larva settled heavily in the couch and refused to look at Lemures.

"I'm right on the mark. Idiot! I couldn't kill her for you if you have any kind of soft feelings for her. I was watching you two the whole time."

"Lemures, dammit, that was a private moment."

Lemures smirked. "So private that the jealous step-brother comes in and successfully sacks you. Brother, you are as stupid as they make them. You couldn't get the job done with the Yamano wife and now you're making another mistake again with the Yamano daughter." Lemures sighed in exhaustion at the bewildered look his younger brother gave him. "Tell me, is this all worth becoming another member of Fuji's hit list? Why can't you just do what you're told?"

The bedroom door creaked open and Larva turned to see a disheveled Miyu standing there.

"Larva, is it true you killed my mother?" She asked in a whisper.

Lemures looked at her primly, giving her no security or comfort at all. "Get your facts straight before you go giving a gold star to your hero-boy."

"Murdering people in cold blood is nothing to jest about!" She snapped at Lemures.

"Yes," Larva answered her.

"He only tried and failed. It was I who shot her in cold blood," Lemures stated.

"Don't try to protect me, Lemures. I am no longer that child who wets his bed the night before I have a mission."

"I'm not protecting you, Chicken! That night you shot with your eyes closed and you missed entirely. Pappy thought you were the best shot out of the two of us, but you never even realized who truly had your back! If your eyes had been open, maybe you might have noticed the second shot that _I_ made, my dear brother. You were lucky our Pops was too busy protecting your hide to see me make the kill mark."

Miyu turned on Lemures. "You killed my mother?"

Lemures shrugged and gave her this mock bow. "Yes, my lady. Any other questions you need answered?"

Miyu ignored him to turn on Larva. "You were part of the Yamano assassination, too. You were hired to assassinate me twelve years later."

Lemures red eyes flashed. "I can explain this bit if…"

She shook her head at him. "Agent X was right. You cannot be trusted. You have only been using me to get close to me. You might have assassinated my Papa, too. Your family is very capable of such, since you can shoot my own brother."

"That, my dear," Lemures muttered with a leer in her direction, "was a warning shot. Lemures Cane never misses his target. I spared him his life by not hitting any of his vital organs. Lemures Cane also never lets anyone hurt his family without teaching them a lesson. As for that man Yamano, your dear father you seem to be so fond of, I think our employer had another special plan for him after that night."

"Fuji wanted me to assassinate Miyu's father, too?" Larva asked. "I wasn't informed of this."

Lemures curled an index finger at his brother, a gesture to call him over to him. "Want to hear a little secret? It is one for your ears and, if you want, you can tell her later. This news might break her little heart coming from me."

When Larva made no action to move, Lemures went over and whispered something in his ear. Larva's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You should tell her someday. Meanwhile, I have an appointment. If you truly care, Larva, you might want to keep a close watch on her," Lemures pointed at Miyu before continuing, "to keep her from harm's way if you know what I mean." Lemures left the apartment, whistling a classic.

Larva turned to Miyu. "I'm afraid he's right. I can't let you leave this apartment."

"You are no longer responsible for my safety, Larva. As of this morning, Agent X, my father, and I relieve you of this job." A shadow came over her face. "Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Larva stood steadfast in front of the door, with no plan of giving her room.

"You don't know the kind of danger you pose on yourself if you leave here without me. Fuji, my employer, will stop for nothing to finish the job. Your father…"

"You lie! You only want to save yourself! Don't worry, Larva. I'll give you a head start before I leave. You have an hour before the police and my father's secret service comes to lock you and your brother up."

She pushed at him, but he still didn't budge.

"You're going to have to kill me to get me to move."

At this Miyu leapt back and pulled up her kimono to reveal a pistol wrapped under a garter around her thigh. She pulled out the weapon and aimed it at his face. "Back away from the door or I will shoot you where it hurts."

"You better shoot me where it kills because I plan on following you no matter where you go, no matter what kind of wound I must endure."

Miyu's bright eyes became glossy as she switched off the safety lock on her gun. "Go away, Demon," she whispered, her hands trembling.

"I'm not afraid to die. Not anymore if it means I can die by your hands." He walked right into the barrel of her gun as he spoke to her reassuringly. "Although I much prefer fulfilling my duties to you first, I am also prepared to face the punishment for my crimes."

She swung her gun at his face and left a purple bruise there. Blood dribbled at the corner of his mouth and the sight of it made Miyu break down immediately. "I can't… I can't… I can't," she cried. "I'm not like you. We are not alike at all. I don't know you like I thought I did." Miyu slid to the floor with her gun still in her hand. Immediately, Larva came after her, pulling the gun out of her loose grip and switching the lock back on. He carefully lifted her kimono skirt and tucked the gun under the garter again.

Larva placed her back in bed and reminded her, "I never sleep because of you. You won't get away, Miyu. I won't let you."


End file.
